Secrets in the Sun
by Shin Sankai
Summary: DROPPED & DISCONTINUED. Misao has gone on a business trip with her fiance Soujiro as he wishes to expand his hotel chain 'SETA' to Hawaii or more importantly to the Island of Maui. There she meets quite an interesting bartender in leather pants. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Well after this there is only ONE more story to bring out. I'm so excited, but I just have to get around to doing it though.

Lets see, I wouldn't really call this a "love triangle" for the simple reason that Misao's fiancé seems to generally ignore her pleas to take more notice of her throughout the story and someone else decides to cut on in and make her feel important. Anywho I best place a warning here. BE PREPARED FOR OOC-NESS!

I have no doubt that there are mistakes and grammar problems in here, which I'll get back to one day and fix, but for now I hope everyone or at least someone enjoys. ****

Secrets in the Sun

# Tokyo International Airport #

"Wow, I've never been on a plane this big before."

"Misao-chan, when we get to the Airport in Hawaii please don't speak and just follow me alright?"

"Why can't I speak Soujiro?" Misao questioned and turned to a man with blue eyes and a serious face. He sat at the window seat, already buckled in as the business class passengers were asked to board the aircraft first.

"I'll be on the phone the entire limousine ride and as soon as we make it to Maui as well. I need complete silence from you or else you'll distract my concentration. I only brought you along to keep you out of trouble back in Tokyo. Furthermore I wanted you to leave that restaurant your grandfather runs. He shouldn't need you to work in his restaurant _all_ the time as well."

"Mou, Soujiro I like working there. Its fun and I know so many people that frequently eat there as well. It's a family restaurant so everyone is treated like family."

"Work is for serious people Misao-chan and you are not one of them. Everything to you seems to be a big jo-"

"Excuse me Seta-san, I'll need for you to turn off that laptop and your cell phone so we can get ready for take off." Misao felt herself sigh in relief when the flight attendant assigned to business class came and interrupted Soujiro's speech.

They been together for about two years now and Soujiro had popped the question in the most unromantic kind of way, at home with her cooking for them, but because of the surprised proposal Misao burnt the food that evening, which turned into a slight argument afterwards. She accepted his marriage proposal, which the date of the wedding was in less then six months, but as Misao toyed with the chunky diamond ring on her finger she wondered many times as to whether she was doing the right thing.

Misao knew she loved Soujiro, but it was a matter of how much. He did take care of her, but why wouldn't he when he was rich and always wanted her to be at home and waiting for him. Not to mention he was loaded as well.

A few years ago he'd taken over his grandfathers multi-million dollar hotel chain known as 'SETA'. Misao had stumbled into their famous restaurant with another man for dinner and instantly the blue-eyed businessman that was conveniently having a meeting there took an interest in her. It wasn't long before he was wooing Misao with gifts and it wasn't long before they started dating.

However, Misao always felt like something was missing within her. Soujiro was a great man, but whenever she visited her grandfather he had always said she didn't look ready to settle down and begin a family so soon. He had always mentioned that the spark she always had in her eyes had died when she began to date Soujiro. It was a fact to Misao that her grandfather was extremely worried that she wasn't being herself.

"Mama, are we going to see daddy when we get off the plane?" Misao was knocked from her thoughts and toying with her engagement ring as she gazed at two young girls being strapped into the business class seats across the aisle from her. The looked like twins at first glance, but one seemed older then the other. They had brown hair and large chocolate brown eyes. Dressed in floral summer dresses and white sandals, they were incredibly adorable.

"Of course we are. Tochan hasn't seen the two of you for the entire year and he's taking time off work to play with you this entire trip." Misao listened to the happy squeals of the girls before their mother quietened them down and sat in the only vacant chair left in business class, which was behind her daughters.

"Misao-chan are you listening to me?" Misao snapped her head away from the excited girls and looked over at annoyed blue orbs.

"Its okay Soujiro, you have my solemn promise that I'll be out of your way all the time. You won't even know I'm there."

"Good…" Was Soujiro's instant reply. Misao picked up a magazine she'd bought in the airport and placed it up to her face as her pleasant smile for Soujiro dropped from her lips.

This happened all the time. Misao always went on these business trips with Soujiro but ended up spending the entire time in the hotel room. She was with him because he said he "liked her company" and that made Misao frown even more. He wasn't supposed to "like her company" he was supposed to "_love_ her company" and would want to spend a small amount of time with her while on these trips, but never did. It was always the same words of 'don't get in the way' or 'just don't embarrass me I'm here on business and need to make a worthy impression'. It already appeared this trip would be no different. Soujiro was meeting some constructors and business planners in a large vacant area of land close to the resort they were staying at as he wished to expand the 'SETA' abroad and his first stop was of course Hawaii or more importantly the Island of Maui.

Flipping through the magazine Misao was already bored. The plane had already taken off, as it had been about twenty minutes now and Soujiro was on his laptop typing frantically away and looking over spreadsheets. Sighing lightly Misao looked at the projection screen and noticed some lame business show was being viewed and then gazed her ocean blue eyes to the two little girls flipping through story books their mother had packed for them.

Deciding Misao needed to change the quietness of those two girls, she left her seat to grab her bag from the overhead compartment. Soujiro, who wanted to know the ins and outs of her every thought however, instantly caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my bag down and will lend my laptop to the two girls. They look extremely bored and I brought a couple movies that they can watch."

"Misao-chan I don't thi-"

"Your working really hard and I don't want to distract you so I'll see if it's alright with their mother to sit with them for a bit. I won't be far. I mean it's just across the aisle so you can see what's going on if you wish." It was like Misao had to reason with him for everything she wanted to do. It appeared Soujiro's trust in her to take care of herself for a single moment was extremely low. It was like she couldn't be trusted and Misao hated that very much.

"Just keep it low, I'm trying to concentrate." Came the annoyed reply as Soujiro let go of Misao's thin wrist. Faking a smile Misao brought down her bag to bring out the laptop and then threw her bag back up in the compartment.

"Is it alright if I show your girls a movie?" Misao spoke to the mother who stopped reading a book to look up at her.

"Would you like that girls?" The mother spoke and Misao observed two nods of the head as both girls shared a chair so Misao could sit in the other and set up the laptop.

"My name's Ayame and this is my sister Suzume." The eldest of the two girls voiced happily. She had two plaits in her hair while the rest hung down to her shoulders. Suzume on the other hand had two cute little pigtails with green ribbons in her hair matching the green and white summer dress she was wearing. Ayame on the other hand was wearing a pink dress with pink hair ties holding her plaits in place.

"Its nice to meet you both, I'm Misao."

"Misao-oneechan, what are we watching?"

"Well he's big and happens to be King of the Forest. Do you know what it is?"

"My Neighbour Totoro! We love Totoro!" The girls squealed happily before settling in the chair as Misao turned the laptop their way and began watching the movie with them. It was such a classic and loved by all. Instantly as Misao sat with the two ecstatic girls she felt better then having to be seated next to Soujiro. He was just way too serious these days. In the past he'd always smile for her with his blue eyes shining, but now as soon as he wanted to expand his multi-million dollar organisation it was like she didn't become important anymore. She still received his gifts of flowers, candies and numerous jewellery or spa days, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough unless he was with her more often and Misao had hoped this trip would be different but by the sounds of it, she'd be once again left alone. Snapping away from her thoughts as their girls laughed happily Misao smiled at them both and settled in to watch the movie.

# Hours Pass By #

Arriving at Hawaii's International Airport, Misao hopped off the plane with Soujiro leading the way before she quickly waved goodbye and hugged Ayame and Suzume who had dubbed her older sister. Thanking their mother Misao quickly took off after Soujiro called out her name numerous times to catch up or he was leaving her behind.

Heading outside, the humidity hit Misao immediately and she took off the jacket she had been wearing with her black skirt and white blouse. She noticed Soujiro's name was held up by a limousine driver and took some bags while Soujiro carried another two and headed over to the limousine.

"We are already late so please take us to the domestic airport as we need to get on another plane immediately." Soujiro annoying spoke while getting into the car and laving his bags for the driver to place in the trunk of the car. Misao balled her fists as though wanting to smack Soujiro for being rude and instead smiled an 'I'm sorry about his attitude' smile at the driver before getting into the car as well. Turning to look at Soujiro as though wanting to start a conversation Misao shut her lips as he even had his cell phone to his ear. It was official now she was nothing but a shadow to him. This trip would be like all the others unless Misao did something about it.

# Kapalua Resort – Maui #

Just the sheer view from the plane was unbelievable, but as soon as Misao made it to land and had arrived at the resort the intense beauty of the place blew her away. Misao had found out, overhearing Soujiro talking on the phone that they'd be staying in their own private villa with an ocean view.

"Welcome to Kapalua Resort Mr Seta. I hope you enjoy your stay." The manager had specifically come down to greet Soujiro before allowing one of his employees to drive Misao and Soujiro to their ocean view villa.

It wasn't long before they reached the villa and Misao got out of the little golf buggy car and took in a deep breath. The smell o the ocean, the cool breeze and the hot beating sun was enough to make Misao relax even more.

"Misao-chan take the bags inside. I'll be heading back to the conference room and will be having a meeting. Stay out of trouble." Frowning Misao watched Soujiro leave, not even receiving a kiss or anything as e left. It was the same as usual, nice grey suit, black briefcase in hand and cell phone at his ear.

Taking the suitcases inside, Misao looked around before deciding to use the private bathroom to change into more appropriate clothing for being on a tropical resort. Dressing in a one-piece green and blue bathing suit, Misao then placed on a plain deep blue sarong and tied it around her narrow waist. She also placed on a white tank top over her bathers and searched her bags for her blue flip-flops. Grabbing a small satchel bag Misao placed the villa keys, her cell phone, sunscreen and reading glasses into it before locking the villa door.

There was no way in a place like this she'd just sit around doing nothing. Never having left Japan before Misao was definitely going on a mission to explore this place in its entirety.

Strolling casually about the place Misao finally made her way back to the main resort reception area and looked around as though lost. It wasn't long before the receptionist came over to where she was and told her about a welcoming dance being held by the pools just through some doors. Misao's English wasn't the greatest and so she did what came naturally and smiled, said thank you and followed the way the receptionist had pointed. It wasn't long before she stepped through the glass doors and out into the largest tropical scenery she'd ever seen. It was even better then pictures and photos she'd eyed on the Internet.

Her eyes took in the local residents doing a welcome dance and showering the tourists with flowers and Misao felt compelled to join. It appeared that the motto here was every customer would be treated like family and that made Misao smile. Already she felt her shoulders relax as she headed off to where she noticed a bar that had two levels. One for serving drinks for those swimming in the crystal clear pools (since there were three to choose from) and the upper level was for serving drinks for those that wished to just chit chat and stay dry and out of the sun.

For now Misao wanted to stay dry and headed for the upper bar level where she stopped in mid motion as she watched the bartender. From far away she could already tell he wasn't a local and in fact was perhaps Japanese. She was just standing in the hot sun gazing at his tall physique as he went about mixing drinks while putting on a small show as he threw the spirit bottles up in the air and over his head before catching them with his opposite hand. It was truly amazing to see such quick movements and the bartender received claps from men and whistles from women. Misao guessed that the whistles were for other reasons because as she got closer she only now realised that the man was only dressed in a pair of black _leather_ trousers.

His skin was tanned with some puckered scars on his chest while the leather pants, which seemed odd to be wearing at a tropical resort suited him well. He also wore two black wristbands to use as sweat wipes and a black cord necklace with a fish skeleton hanging off of it. His hair was jet black with long bangs covering most of his icy green eyes from view. It wasn't long before the show was over and Misao had finally made it over to the shaded area and onto a barstool.

"What would you like?" Came the sexy baritone voice, which made a not so unpleasant shiver run down Misao's spine. Her eyes were completely fixated on him and he did nothing but silently blink back waiting for her to answer his question. However, Misao was stuck on what to order, as this complete stranger was even better up close. There was no way she would stay in the villa by herself now. If Soujiro was going to ignore her like he always did then she was determined to meet and greet as many people as she wanted and it would all start with this bartender right here.

This was going to be the best week and a half she would spend without Soujiro constantly by her side and wanting to know her every move. This business trip for Soujiro would give Misao the freedom she seemed to lack back in Tokyo and she'd use this to her advantage to keep away from Soujiro to try and find out just exactly what was missing in her life.

"Miss?" Came that low voice once more and Misao snapped her eyes back into focus before smiling happily at the bartender.

"I'll have a pineapple juice for now." Watching him nod his head the man went to the fridges and brought out freshly cut pineapple to place in a blender to make a fruity drink for Misao.

"Is this your first time on Maui?" Came the bartender's voice and Misao nodded her head, her voice catching in her throat when a cool breeze blew threw the poolside area and brought his musky scent mixed with some sweat towards her.

"Here, it's on the house. Welcome to Kapalua Resort."

"Oh I couldn't!" Misao tried objecting as she fumbled in her bag for some foreign currency as she changed the yen earlier in her travels, but froze in mid motion as a warm larger hand stopped her fidgeting ways.

"It's alright Miss, its customary for the poolside bars to shout the guests a complimentary drink."

"O-Okay…" Misao whispered back and watched intently as the half naked, half leather clad man pour her pineapple into a large glass before placing a strawberry along the side and giving her a purple umbrella.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." He remarked once more before heading off to serve other customers. Misao's ocean blue eyes however, did not leave his being. One thing drew her to him…and Misao was one determined young woman to find out just what that "thing" was.

Oh yes, this week and a half was going to be extremely entertaining,

# To Be Continued #


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets in the Sun**

"Damn it's hot…" Misao grumbled to herself as she pulled her white tank top from her skin and placed it over her thighs.

"That's because you haven't moved an inch."

"Eh?" Misao snapped her eyes to the person that had spoken and found the dark haired bartender cleaning up around her and collecting glasses.

"You've been sitting here for the past few hours now, randomly mumbling to yourself and _still_ on that same pineapple juice I might add." Misao eyed her juice, which was ¾ empty and felt a flush cross over her cheeks when the bartender dragged a stool closer to hers and sat down.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Misao asked, slight nervousness coming over her at being this close to this stranger.

"Working on what? As you can see, there are no customers. So what is a fiancé like you doing out here alone?"

"F-Fiancé?" Misao squeaked out and watched the man nod in the direction of her left hand.

"That's quite an engagement ring you have there." Misao fidgeted slightly and placed her hand in her lap, the expensive diamond ring out of sight from ice green eyes. "So why are you out here by yourself?" Aoshi repeated himself.

"You ask a lot of questions." Misao watched the bartender shrug his shoulders and get up at that as he knew when he was not wanted around. Instead he moved behind the bar once more and placed all the dirty glasses on some stacking trays so other waiters or waitresses could take them back to the kitchen to be washed.

"I'm sorry." Misao blurted out as she didn't like the silence around the pool area even though echoes of several children scurrying about as they jumped into the pools could be heard.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Miss. It just seems unnatural to see such an unhappy face on someone and especially in a place like this." Misao watched the man bring his hands up to move about the tropical scenery before her eyes.

"That's true…" Misao replied and let off a light laugh. She eased her tense shoulders giving the bartender back her unfinished drink as she didn't want anymore of it.

"My name's Makimachi Misao." She finally thought it best to introduce herself, her hand out to shake the employee of the resort and watched as he took her creamy petite hand into his well tanned one.

"Mine is Shinomori Aoshi…and it's nice to see a smile on your face finally." Aoshi spoke and then went back to work as one of the mothers of some children came over to get them their milkshakes which they kept hassling her about.

Misao decided to eye the bartender carefully, observing as he tucked the tea towel he used to dry his hands with into his back pocket before he began making three milkshakes. It didn't take long before he was back over to where Misao sat, she practically twiddling her thumbs not knowing what to do on the island.

"You know, you could actually go for a swim, the water is great."

"Oh well…umm…"

"It will not kill you Makimachi-san, besides I'm sure your body might enjoy the coolness." Misao flushed once more, his words seemed to go deeper within her then what they should have. "I can keep an eye on your stuff for you, company policy after all." Misao smiled at that and handed over her tank top, sarong and placed her engagement ring into the satchel bag watching as he took the items quietly from her hands and placed it under the counter.

Misao moved to the shallow end and instead of swimming about she remained in one of the corners and sitting on a seat positioned in the water. Her eyes began to close as her body relaxed. This Shinomori Aoshi had been right, as her body loved the change in temperature.

"YAHOO!" Came a cry from above Misao as she snapped her eyes open and just in time to catch two teenagers dive bombing into the water. It was obvious (as they splashed about not caring who else was in the pool) that her relaxation was over for one day. Misao drifted her eyes over to Aoshi and watched him wipe down several tables, those leather pants of his riding low on his hips and Misao couldn't help but blush as she continued to ogle him. When Misao nearly received a foot in her face from one of the overzealous boys, she deciding it was time for her to leave the pool and placed on her flip-flops that she had walked to the pool with and headed back over to Aoshi.

"You seem bored." Misao grinned lightly at Aoshi for stating the obvious to her and then she couldn't help but carry some of the glasses back to the bar for him.

"Thanks…" He muttered and began stacking them once more.

"I work as a waitress at my grandfather's restaurant so it's no problem. Actually it's more like a habit I can't seem to break."

"I see, so what's the restaurant called?"

"The Aoiya… My gramps said it's been open for many years, even back to my ancestors and still retains its heritage like style, which is always nice to see."

"Aa…in Kyoto, I know the very restaurant." Misao darted her surprised blue eyes over at Aoshi as he didn't look up at her when he voiced that. "I've eaten there a few times when I lived in Kyoto myself. It's a nice restaurant, very friendly in fact."

"Wow, this is a small world." Misao mumbled back.

"I'm finishing shortly, would you like your own personal tour guide?" Misao couldn't have been happier as she showered Aoshi with a bright smile.

"Really? You wouldn't mind me tagging along?"

"I've had worse company." Misao couldn't help but whack him on the arm for that jab and couldn't help but feel her heartbeat lighten at this very man. He was just so different from Soujiro and everything she was used to in life. "Now, now Makimachi-san, there is no need to beat an employee. Anyway, I know cheap tourist spots so what do you say?"

"I'd love that!" Watching Aoshi nod his head Misao took her stuff back from under the counter of the bar and toweled her hair dry from one of the towels she was given by a poolside employee.

"Hiro-san, would you mind taking over for me, I'd like to leave earlier today." Aoshi spoke as he'd gone down to the poolside bar section. He observed as Hiro looked up, his eyes roaming over to where Misao was placing her sarong and tank top back on and arched his eyebrow in Aoshi's direction.

"You got it my man." He remarked and made a small whistle sound as he did so. Aoshi's thin line of his lips didn't change at all, knowing it was pointless to try and defend himself with 'its not what you think' as there had been a few rumours moving about the resort that he was quite the 'lady killer'.

"Are you ready?" Aoshi spoke having moved around the bar leaving it in Hiro's capable hands and walked beside the short young woman. He was only dressed in his leather pants and a pair of shiny black shoes. As he walked with Misao, Aoshi caught the sight of one of the poolside employees making wild gestures with his eyebrows and as they passed, with quick reflexes that could hardly be seen by the human eye the man ended up in the pool, numerous customers thinking he'd just tripped on his own feet, but Aoshi knew what it really was.

"That's not nice at all Aoshi-san." Aoshi glanced down at Misao as he guided them through reception towards the staff area so he could grab his things and was pleasantly surprised she had opted to call him by his first name.

"What are you talking about Misao-san?" He retorted back taking her first name as well…and liking how it rolled off his tongue too.

"I saw you trip him into the pool." His eyes widened slightly at her words but spoke he of nothing and instead entered the 'staff only' room, but was back in minutes with a plain white shirt (unbuttoned) and a bag slung over one shoulder.

"So where are you taking me?" Misao voiced, she feeling a certain genkiness in her voice and in her stride. She had not felt this free in spirit for a long time and loved it as she practically skipped alongside the tall man.

"To the beach, but not just any beach, it's a secret beach." Aoshi played along, this not his normal character at all and wondered why this woman had brought forth an "easier" Aoshi Shinomori he had not felt since his teenage days in Kyoto before tragedy began.

"Ah, sounds exciting!" Misao chirped happily and hummed as she followed Aoshi towards the beach.

"Wait, I know this route, my villa is just over there." Misao pouted and pointed in the direction where she was staying and her eyes grew wide when there was a low chuckle by her side.

"You really are different…you know that?" He remarked before taking her hand and guiding her down into the sand (in the opposite direction of her villa) and Misao's face pleasantly flushed as he did so. Misao followed her "tour guide" obediently and felt the cool rush of the waves against her feet and the edge of her sarong as she silently walked in the water with him, Aoshi not carrying that his socks were getting wet. Glancing her eyes down at their joined hands Misao couldn't help but feel at ease in his presence. She'd known the guy for merely hours and yet here she was holding his hand and feeling as free as a child with him. Misao lifted her eyes when she bumped into Aoshi's side, ready to apologise for not paying attention and instead gaped at the scene in front of her.

"What the hell? A freaking dead end!" She hollered and then observed Aoshi let go of her hand as he began climbing the rocks. Once he was stable on one of them he turned around, shirt billowing in the breeze as his right hand was out towards her.

"Take my hand." He softly remarked, Misao doing nothing but eyeing it silently. "I'll keep you safe Misao-san." Her heart hummed at those words, wishing to all the gods that someone (perhaps even him) would say that to her in such a loving manner that would make her burst into happy tears knowing she would be loved and cherished, but of course this was reality and reality wasn't that simple. Instead Misao decided to reach out for the broad man, her petite hand clutching his as she gasped lightly being pulled from the warm sand and onto the slippery rock surface.

"Close your eyes." Came the murmur just above her and Misao placed full trust into Aoshi as he guided her over the rocks (she cradled in his arms bridal style) as he jumped here and there, Misao shrieking every now and then thinking Aoshi was going to drop her. Once she felt the warmth of sand again Misao darted her eyes open and gasped at the scenery in front of her. This part of the island was completely deserted of any other human being. What was presented before Misao was the scent of salt in the air, the clear blue waters of the endless ocean and the soothing sounds of waves crashing against the shore. Palm trees swayed in tune to the cool breeze and Misao couldn't help but drop her bag and take of her shoes as she stepped forward, never having seen such a sight before her very eyes.

"It's like everyone says."

"Perfect one minute…paradise the next." Aoshi finished for Misao, watching her eyes turn to look up at him before she ran off, her footprints digging into the sand and her laughter mixing with the breeze as she twirled about the place. Aoshi placed his bag on the ground beside Misao's and bent to take his shoes and socks off. After that he headed off after the freely skipping Misao and sat down in the dry sand to watch her antics. It wasn't long before Aoshi turned his face to the sky, the sun shining on his tanned features as it lowered to the horizon. In wasn't long before the sun was blocked by Misao's shadow and Aoshi jerked his eyes open when cool water was splashed in his face, Misao having cupped some in her hands and walked carefully over to do her deed. She laughed gaily, Aoshi feeling his heart twitch slightly at the carefree way she acted around him before his lips turned into a small grin.

"I'll get you back for that." Aoshi remarked as he took off his shirt and dumped it on the sand beside him.

"Oh yeah, how would you…AH!" Misao shrieked as unsuspectingly she was thrown over Aoshi's shoulder as he ran to the ocean and dumped her effectively in it, he now knee deep in the water himself. Misao came up spluttering, hands brushing thick bangs from her eyes before she began splashing the barman effectively.

XxXxXxX

Time passed, the sun now half set as Aoshi trudged the both of them over the rocks and back to "civilization". Landing effortlessly in the sand Aoshi placed Misao on her own two feet and silently began heading for the lights of the villas and the resort.

"I had a great time." Misao spoke, her hands clutching the white shirt around her as Aoshi had given it to her to ward off the sudden chill in the air.

"And it was cheap, don't forget that." He remarked as they headed up the pathway, it breaking off in three ways to head for certain numbered villas or straight to the resort.

"Aoshi-san I really wa-"

"Misao-chan!" Two pairs of eyes snapped in the direction that voice came from as Soujiro came rushing over, a very unpleasant look on his face.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick!" He remarked while pulling Misao to him not liking the tall man in front of him one bit.

"I was walking around with my tour guide." Misao remarked, feeling herself pry her hand away from her partners.

"Do all tour guides walk around dressed like that?" Soujiro remarked as the stress of the first day here was wearing thin on him.

"Actually I usually walk around naked, but Makimachi-san paid me not too." Aoshi was non too pleased that this guy was trying to size him up and down as though he was not good enough to be in Misao's or his own presence. It didn't help Soujiro's behaviour when Misao laughed aloud at this man's words as she pulled her partner away.

"Come on Sou, let's get going alright?" Aoshi watched the two of them leave, his frown deepening on his face as he headed for his own home and _without_ his white shirt too.

XxXxXxX

Stepping inside the villa Misao had to listen to Soujiro ramble on and on about how unpleased he was with her.

"He's just a barman Sou and he was only joking as well."

"I thought you said he was a tour guide?"

"He's both in fact." Misao spoke as she headed into the bathroom to untie her tangled hair so she could wash it.

"Why would you wander alone with him of all people?"

"I asked to join him and I was lucky that he allowed me to. You know I'm not good with English and so when he finished work he showed me around the beach. I'm glad he didn't mind another Japanese person being around him. Besides, where is the harm in that?" Misao hated arguing with Soujiro. In the end she would always say 'I'm sorry, you were right', but tonight she wouldn't dream of relinquishing herself to him like that. For once she had been free of any thoughts and actually had fun and no one was going to take that away from her, not even her fiancé.

"It seems a little suspicious to me Misao, you aren't even wearing your ring!" Misao snapped her eyes to her finger, it actually being true and smacked her head at her stupidity. Stepping out of the bathroom Misao sat on the bed behind Soujiro and threw her arms around him, her head resting against his.

"I went swimming today, I didn't want to ruin it…or loose it for that matter. Look I'll shower, place it back on and then we can go for a nice walk along the beach. When was the last time you looked up at the stars?"

"Alright…" Misao smiled as Soujiro had for once agreed with her suggestions and so she headed off, hair falling past her pert bottom as she closed the bathroom door to take a nice warm shower.

Xxx Time Passes xxX

"Alright Sou, I'm ready so lets…" Staring at Soujiro Misao found him dead asleep and she sighed as she walked on over to him. His laptop was still on, but he was resting against the headboard of the bed and lightly snoring. Sighing lightly Misao saved his work and turning off the laptop to place it on the small table in the corner of the villa and threw the sheets over him.

"Good night Sou…" Misao mumbled and headed out of the villa, not needing to lock the door because he was there and headed down to the beach herself. Standing at the shore, the calmness of the water was bliss to Misao as she dug her feet into the sand. She was wearing a plain blue spaghetti strapped dress with a certain white shirt over the top. Not even Soujiro had realized that it didn't even belong to her. As Misao walked off, heading left this time, she clutched at the material, the musk scent floating towards her senses.

XxXxXxX

"Misao-san what are you doing out this late?" Snapping her eyes up Misao found herself right in front of Aoshi…a very lesser dressed Aoshi at that. Misao stared around, not a single villa (except the one positioned behind Aoshi) from the resort was in sight as she had wondered off on her own.

"I'm sorry, when I ponder I begin to walk off by myself and just randomly end up somewhere." Misao then darted her eyes about the place as she tried not to ogle Aoshi in nothing but a white fluffy towel.

"It's a bit cool, come on inside." Aoshi remarked from the porch of the villa and with hesitant steps Misao ended up moving up the three steps and then inside the cozy villa as her eyes gazed about the place, she noticing a lot of ornaments and pictures of Japan hanging from hooks or on shelves.

"This place is secluded from the other villas, numerous employees live on the resort, but I'm the only one out this far." Aoshi spoke and thought it best to actually place on some clothes as he headed into the bathroom. What he didn't realize is that as Misao moved around, she walked straight past the door, her eyes looking into the mirror to catch a glimpse of his firm buttocks before being covered by briefs and olive green shorts. With her cheeks reddening, Misao turned her attention to a particular photo with five guys and a magnificent view of mountains and scenery behind them.

"Is that…you?" Misao remarked, pointing at the black haired teenager in the picture with a low ponytail draping over his left shoulder.

"Mm, I went hiking with friends and climbed on Mt Fuji-san. It's quite an experience."

"Do you miss Japan?"

"All the time." Aoshi remarked as he sat on his bed, one leg drawn up as he placed his chin on his knee, eyes following Misao about his place as she casually eyed his belongings.

"And you've never thought about returning?"

"What is there to return to?"

"I don't know, perhaps them in the picture maybe?"

"They're dead." The villa fell silent, Misao chewing on her lip at the snappy reply from Aoshi, her eyes moving over to his shirtless form once more sitting on top of his comforter.

"I'm sorry…"

"It was a long time ago." Aoshi remarked, not liking the way the conversation had turned all of a sudden. Clearing his throat he dropped his leg to the wooden flooring and stared over at Misao, finally noticing she was wearing _his_ shirt over a very nice casual dress that showed him her curves nicely.

"Your fiancé didn't look too pleased."

"Don't worry he was just tired that's all. I actually wanted to go for a walk, but after showering he'd already nodded off so I left him be and began walking and thinking. Such is my life I guess, always thinking, always going off on my own."

"I could walk with you." Misao's eyes darted to Aoshi at that remark. "If you would like some company that is." He continued on, but Misao shook her head negatively and instead sat on the only chair in the villa next to a small table littered with postcards from all over the world.

"Is it alright to stay here…with you?" Shyly looking up from her twisting hands in her lap, Misao watched Aoshi quietly nod his head and then turned it in the direction of where a kettle was now whistling.

"Would you like some green tea?" Aoshi questioned and began to make a pot of tea, but didn't get any further then placing the leaves into the pot before he felt a pair of hands glided up his sculptured back. Misao didn't know what had gotten into her as she turned the bartender around to face her, her hand guiding his face down to hers.

# To be continued… #

Authors Notes: Well if you would like the extended version, please come and join the ShinobiLoveAdultsOnly Mailing List as that is where the rest of it is displayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets in the Sun**

Misao gasped awake as though she had been thrashing about, starved of oxygen and stared around the villa she woke up in. Resting by her side was none other then Aoshi, the leather clad barman who was not clad in a single piece of clothing at all. He was sleeping on his stomach, smooth skin (besides the random scars lining his back and a couple on his legs) facing her while pale moonlight flickered in through the opened window and doorway. Instantly Misao felt a flush rush to her cheeks while the churning in her stomach began. She remembered where Aoshi's bathroom was and instantly ran for it, vomiting loudly into the toilet.

She'd just slept with a stranger. She'd just had intercourse with a man she'd met only yesterday. She had just been involved in the hottest passionate sex of her young life with an employee of the resort! Her she was, on an island in Hawaii having _sex_ with another _man_ while she knew (and so did he) that her _fiancée_ was sleeping not too _far_ from where they were Misao jerked up at the sudden hand on her bare shoulder as she found calm green eyes glancing at her.

"Are you alright?" Came the deep voice in the palely lit bathroom. Aoshi pulled Misao's tangled strands of hair away from her face, but before Misao could even answer him another bout of sickness hit her in a flash and she was facing the bowl once more.

"Please go…please leave me be…" Misao mumbled over and over again before she found herself alone in the bathroom. She sat shaking on the floor of the small villa bathroom and tears welled in her eyes. She'd just…had an affair.

XxXxXxX

Aoshi himself sat on his bed Indian style with the comforter wrapped around his lower half. He would sit here and patiently wait for Misao to emerge because there was no way she could escape without him realizing. The window in the bathroom was far too small, even for someone as petite as Misao to try and escape through. Turning to look at his watch on the night stand Aoshi read it was 4 in the morning. The sun would rise in exactly an hour and a half. Aoshi knew Misao needed time to herself to comprehend what had just occurred between them, but he also knew she needed to get back to her villa before her fiancée awoke as well. Hopefully he was a deep sleeper.

A creak of the bathroom door alerted Aoshi that Misao was coming out and he found her with his white towel wrapped around her body. He was about ready to voice something when Misao interjected.

"Please don't say a word. I just need to get my things, get dressed and get the hell out of here without you saying a thing Aoshi-san. I need to forget what happened last night."

"If that is what you want, I will not stop you." Misao glared over at him as she threw her dress on and then pulled the towel free from her body once she knew all skin was covered even if the memories of Aoshi's hands had pretty much explored every curve of her body.

"This was a mistake. It will never happen again."

"…"

"Why the hell are you so calm for?" Misao fisted her hands when Aoshi didn't voice anything. Her face reddened as she noticed Aoshi was nakedly sitting on his bed watching her frantically move about his villa.

"I don't believe in mistakes."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Misao yelled at Aoshi as she tugged on her underwear, before throwing Aoshi his white shirt. "I'm engaged! Engaged, do you hear me? I have a fiancée for crying out loud!"

"Who doesn't need to know about this…" At that Misao stopped in her search for her missing bra and plonked herself down in the chair at the table.

"Y-You won't tell?" She stuttered in questioning Aoshi, her heart and stomach twisting because of what she had done behind Soujiro's back, but not only that for what she had just placed onto Aoshi into as well.

"Why would I? What happens on the island stays on the island…or in this case in the villa. You have no reason to fear me."

"But why, why are you so calm?" Misao waited for Aoshi to answer but when he didn't her eyes grew wide in realisation and she practically fell to the floor.

"Oh my god you've done this before. What is this, some sick profession you have at swindling females away from their respected partners or something?" Misao's eyes grew wide at the sudden rough jerk of her chin being lifted up as she stared widely into narrowed icy orbs.

"Don't ever turn me into the bad guy." Misao's breath hitched in her throat when lips drew closer to her own, Aoshi's eyes practically piercing into her now haunted soul. "You are the first to ever make me loose control like that." With that Misao brought up her shaking hands to her face (to caress her swollen lips) as Aoshi backed off and sat on his bed, elbows on his knees and hands holding his head as he stared down at his feet.

"I…I'm sorry…" Misao mumbled out, not truly sure how to go bout this since she'd never done anything like this in her life…and never thought she would as well.

"It is not your fault."

"YES IT IS!" Misao snapped as she stood to her full height and began to pace the villa. "I just slept with you with no consideration of Sou-chan's feelings and no consideration of your feelings as well. God I'm awful."

"You are not." Misao stopped pacing at hearing those words, her eyes locking onto smoldering green orbs. "I also initiated this, knowing you have a partner as well. I could have stopped you, but I didn't. If it is anyone to blame then I…" There was no need to go any further when Aoshi was surprised to say the least when Misao had thrust herself into his arms, head resting against his chest as she kneeled on the ground before him.

"Misao…?" Aoshi remarked but only felt Misao's hands clutch at his tanned skin on his back. She silently held him for all she was worth and so Aoshi felt compelled to return the embrace with one of his own as he bent his head, placing it atop of Misao's. Misao basked in the sheer comfort and warmth that this very barman was giving off to her. He hugged her desperately, like he was clutching at oxygen and it made Misao's heart flutter with new found emotions she didn't know she had in her. With thoughts fleeting of Soujiro while she hugged this very man, Misao abruptly let go and stumbled to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Misao murmured and raced out of the villa, hands flying to her face as she brushed tears away. Rushing down the three steps and onto the beach, Misao made her way back to the resort but once she found the villa where Soujiro slept soundly, she couldn't possibly go inside. Soujiro was supposed to be part of her life, but when she didn't even know what she wanted in life how could she possibly attach herself to someone? Stepping away from the villa, Misao moved to the clam shoreline and fell into the wet sand, tears streaming down her face.

XxXxXxX

The sun peaked over the horizon as Misao looked over at it. She'd hardly slept a wink or more importantly she hadn't slept since she ran away from Aoshi. Not only that, but Misao continued to remain in the sand, salt water rushing about her as low waves crashed to the shore. She was drenched from her waist downwards, with the ends of her long blue-black hair matted with sand, salt water and the occasional loose seaweed. Shivering in the cold waters Misao wasn't sure if she could stand up or not but a whisper on the breeze of her name made her turn her head over her shoulder. Not too far from her stood a confused and slightly worried Soujiro.

"Misao-chan it's far too early to be in the water. What are you doing up at this hour?" He questioned her as he headed on over wearing a pair of navy blue shorts, light blue shirt and a pair of flip flops. It wasn't the usual business like Seta Soujiro and only for the fact it was far too early to impress anyone at this hour.

"I'm sorry!" Misao yelled at him, watching as he stopped in his tracks not having a clue what she was on about. Not being able to voice anything else, Misao staggered to her feet and fell into Soujiro's arms, weeping on his shoulder as her eyes were clenched tightly closed.

"Misao, what is wrong with you? Is it because we didn't go for the walk on the beach?" Soujiro was at a loss of what to do with this over emotional Misao and instead pat her lightly on the back and held her to him until she was finished. As Misao's cries lightened, she pried her eyes open but just as she did that, her blurry vision caught a certain someone dressed in leather pants and a white button down shirt and black sneakers head on past, his attention not even on them. Misao stiffened as she watched Aoshi head on past, hands thrust in his pockets without a care in the world and yet she knew he was doing this all because of her.

"You are frozen like ice Misao-chan, go shower before you become sick. That cannot happen when you have yet to go on any tours." Soujiro spoke as he walked Misao to their villa. Pulling her into the bathroom, Soujiro turned on the hot water, grabbed one of the towels from the closet and a robe as well.

"Get yourself warm and we'll go have breakfast by the pool." With that he left her be and yet Misao's mind kept bringing her images of actions from last night by the mere mention of 'pool'. She needed to try and avoid Aoshi as much as possible so no word would come out about her little one night escapade to Soujiro. She did love him, truly she did, but there were things in life right now that Misao felt were too complicated to try and explain or understand. Instead as she showered she decided to put on a cheerful face, act like nothing happened and go on tours…_professional_ tours this time.

XxXxXxX

Exiting the bathroom Misao was dressed in a red and black sarong with a plain red tank top. Placing on her flip flops once more Misao came out with wet hair and toweled it dry or as dry as she could get it before placing it back into its customary plait. Heading outside she found Soujiro on the porch waiting for her and by now it was around 6:30 and taking his hand Misao followed Soujiro towards the resort.

"Would you like to eat inside or out Misao-chan?" Soujiro questions as they walked around the pools, Misao eyes very much away from the bars as she pointed inside. Sitting themselves by the window Misao sighed thinking she was away from Aoshi but made a slight 'ack' and coughed loudly when Aoshi walked towards their table.

"Good morning, have you decided what you will be eating for breakfast?"

"We'll have the buffet. Please charge it to our villa."

"Not a problem, please help yourselves." Aoshi calmly replied back as he headed off to serve another couple that had just walked in and sat down.

XxXxXxX

While Soujiro was getting himself something to eat Misao was adamantly watching Aoshi seeting up a table nearby. With eyes darting between the two man (one inappropriately in her life) Misao headed on over to Aoshi.

"What the hell are you doing here? Wish to guilt me even more?" She grumbled to Aoshi who did nothing but continue with what he was doing.

"I work here Misao-_san_. Morning I do this, afternoons and sometimes evenings I'll do the bar around the poolside. I place no guilt on you as you are doing that perfectly fine on your own." Misao gapped at Aoshi and then her eyes widened as Soujiro walked towards the both of them.

"Aoshi-san is it?" Soujiro questioned and Aoshi nodded in affirmation. "I apologise about my behaviour last night, I was quite tired." Soujiro smiled up at Aoshi, his hand out to shake Aoshi's hand and quietly the taller man took it. Turning away from Aoshi, Soujiro finally faced the slightly wide eyed Misao.

"Are you going to eat Misao-chan? The food is superb."

"Ah, sure, yeah I'm coming." Misao remarked, but before she could wonder far her oblivious fiancée piped up again.

"Ah that is right, Aoshi-san you showed Misao-chan around yesterday right?" Again there was a slight nod of the head from the usual barman. "Fantastic, Misao-chan needs some company while I'm dealing with business so I'd like it if you could show her around some more. Take her to the islands or to the markets or swimming, whatever it may be as long as she is smiling and happy and not being alone."

"If that is alright with her, then I'll do as you wish." Aoshi calmly remarked while Misao's heart was hammering in her chest at listening to Soujiro suggest such a thing.

"Of course it would be. I haven't heard Misao-chan be so carefree like that since we met, so just bring her back safe and sound and there will be no problems between us, okay?"

"Aa…" And with that supposedly settled without Misao even being apart of the discussion Aoshi headed off when the kitchen bell rang as some customers didn't want the buffet. Misao plonked herself down in the chair, eyes blinking over at Soujiro as he ate bacon and eggs on toast.

"S-Soujiro, I would like you to come with me." Misao voiced, not sure what would happen if she was once again left alone with Aoshi. She had after all initiated the first moves.

"You know that is not possible. I'm looking over the designs for 'SETA' to be placed not too far from this resort. We'd practically go into a partnership so this is very important for me Misao-chan. You already know this." With those words as a 'final' Misao stood up and headed for the buffet, ready to stuff her face as she sulked. Well not really sulked, more like worried of what the day would bring when her and Soujiro would part to leave her in Aoshi's "capable" hands. Heading back to the table with freshly squeezed pineapple juice and an omelet Misao sat down once more.

"That reminds me, I must contact your employer Aoshi-san."

"Why must you do that?" Misao questioned while taking a gulp of her pineapple juice trying to ignore the said barman who was setting up another table no too far from the one she was sitting at with Soujiro.

"He'll be spending all his time with you so I need to inform them of this change in his usual daily activities." And with that Misao spewed out her pineapple juice…and unfortunately…right onto Soujiro's face.

"He is WHAT?" Misao shrieked while grabbing the napkin to pat at Soujiro's startled face. Aoshi had almost lost his cool (at this latest news) with dropping the cutlery, but he was a little less obvious then Misao.

"I don't wish for you to be alone all the time Misao-chan, so I'm placing you under Aoshi-san's care. I'll have meetings all day long and I know how bored you get if you aren't doing something."

"Are you sure this is necessary Soujiro-san. I'm sure your fiancée can take care of herself pretty well." Aoshi remarked, having felt the unease in Misao's ki.

"I'll be seeing your employer as soon as I'm done here, so please be ready to collect Misao at out villa 206 in exactly one hour." With that stern notion in his voice all Aoshi could do was bow lightly to them and head on his way to finish what he could before thinking on where the hell he was going to take a very agitated Misao.

XxXxXxX

"Soujiro this isn't necessary. I can go on my own." Misao complained as she sat on the bed while Soujiro was in the bathroom placing on a business suit.

"Misao-chan you always love company and you seemed perfectly fine with him yesterday afternoon. What has changed since then?"

"Nothing!" Misao snapped out a little too quickly. "I just think some time to myself would be a good thing." She concluded hoping it didn't sound suspicious. The bathroom door opened to reveal Soujiro and a grey suit as he fixed up his tie.

"And I know you cannot speak the language let alone English and need guidance of the best places to go. Aoshi is an employee here, I'm sure he has been one for sometime now so he will go with you. I've given you my blessings to be around him."

"Blessing…? I don't need _your_ blessing to be around people!" A knock at the door halted the beginning of an argument as Aoshi stood outside, hand still slightly raised.

"Is this a bad time?" He voiced calmly but had heard what Soujiro had stated.

"Of course not, Misao-chan you take your bag and go and have fun." Aoshi raised his eyebrow as he watched Soujiro kiss Misao. He was treating Misao like she was a child and instead of witnessing Misao in full complaining mood, he instead observed as she snatched her bag and stormed out of the villa, the door slamming closed shut.

"This is my number, if anything goes wrong." Soujiro handed Aoshi his business card as he locked the villa and headed off first with brief case in hand.

"So 'SETA' will be moving to Hawaii then?" Aoshi pretty much spoke to himself as Misao swung her back and stewed on her thoughts while walking next to him. "When females get angry they like to shop, care to go to the markets?" Aoshi questioned Misao as they headed towards reception.

"Sure…" Misao grumbled out as she followed Aoshi to wait for the complimentary transport into town.

XxXxXxX

In Town

"Misao you might as well forget what's happened in the last hour or so and just enjoy yourself." Aoshi remarked as he pulled Misao into a beach store.

"At least look at something instead of grumbling to yourself. I can wait and go anywhere you wish. I know how to bargain people down in the markets quite well."

"Fine, I'll enjoy myself and Sou-chan can pay for it all!" Misao fumed as she snatched some items from the rack and headed for the change rooms.

While waiting for Misao, Aoshi roamed to the men's section and flipped through some shirt racks as he eyed shirts that had pal trees or beach scenes on them or rather crude sayings.

"Oh darlin' that looks fantastic on you!" And with that creepy girl-man voice echoing through the store Aoshi completely froze, his head jerking in the direction the voice came from. His eyes grew wide at noticing a certain "man" flaunting around in a hot pink shirt and black shorts while complimenting a crept out guy at the men's change room section. Just when the sales assistant was about to turn around, Aoshi ducked for cover landing on all fours and began mentally slapping himself for not realizing that this _flirt_ and his biggest "fangirl" worked in this store. Quickly making his way to Misao's change room Aoshi cringed when he heard,

"I'll be back in a jiffy, I have to check on the girls change rooms to see if anyone needs help." Instantly Aoshi was on his feet and he tapped on Misao's door.

"Are you dressed?"

"Well kind of…HEY!" Misao yelled as Aoshi pushed the door open and slammed it closed, mentally taking note that Misao looked pretty good in that bikini. She was beet red but his hand slapped over her mouth before she could shout at him.

"Act natural for me, I just need to hide for like two minutes in here." And with that Misao watched with eyebrows raised as Aoshi pressed his back to one wall and lifted his feet up to pressed the sole of his sneakers into the other wall so no one could see that there were in fact two people in the stall.

"Is everything alright in there Miss?" Came the giggly voice and Misao made a face at Aoshi before saying 'everything was fine'. With that said and done Aoshi listened to light bouncy footsteps head off and he sighed as he placed his feet back onto the ground.

"What the hell was that about?" Misao fumed, hands on hips and forgetting her state of dress as she eyed Aoshi for an explanation.

"You'll find out when you go to purchase that."

"Who said I'm buying this?"

"Why not? It looks good on you." And with that Misao flushed and Aoshi let out a slight cough. That wasn't what he was supposed to let slip. "I'll…wait for you outside the store." Aoshi exited the stall while Misao changed back into her outfit from this morning and then paid for the bikini. Passing through the store she stopped at a shirt rack, quickly skimmed through it, smiled evilly and went back to purchase the goods. Oh this would get him back for sure at making her blush.

"Shall we continue on?" Aoshi remarked as he placed sunglasses over his eyes, the bright sun beaming down upon them. Misao sighed lightly as she looked over his baggy black jeans clad form with a white tight singlet and a opened plain dark green shirt over the top.

"Hai…" She mumbled and stuck close to Aoshi as they made their way through the markets. Every now and then Misao couldn't help but brush up against him because of the people walking by. It was crowded after all. His musky scent would instantly attack her heightened senses and Misao groaned lightly under her breath at this slow torture of not being able to touch him because of her own stubbornness.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

# To be continued… #

Authors Notes: Phew! Thank Kami-sama that's over and done with. Of course the next chapter will have a lot of editing in it…well unless you are at SLAOML, but yes it is now time for me to get off my butt and crank out an update to Pretty Man and Aishiteru now.


End file.
